slade_editorfandomcom-20200214-history
Closed bugs
Bug reports that are closed are moved here. __TOC__ Long sounds (?) are not identified Slade 3 can't identify some sounds in _SMB417.WAD (from The Sky May Be); DSCACSIT, for example. It seems that it's due to their size (>64k). I selected the DSCACSIT entry and used Slade's console : > type snd_doom Identifying as Sound (Doom Format) Identification failed I used r588 build from svn.drdteam.org. :Fixed in r589. SLADE3 had inherited from SLumpEd the belief that the number of samples in a sound was stored as a 16-bit value, and that the last two bytes of the header were always zero. Whereas it's a 32-bit value. Doom graphic detected as A&A _SMB417.WAD, STCFN042 is detected as "Graphic (A&A)". > type gfx_doom Identifying as Graphic (Doom) Identification failed :Fixed in r589. These lumps are poorly formed -- if you convert them back to the Doom format, they'll shrink considerably in the process. MISFC0, for example, can go from 4792 bytes to 18. Less spectacularly, STCFN042 shrinks from 1026 bytes to 53. To avoid false positives (because misidentification are possible with a number of these formats), if the sprite was larger than a theoretical maximum for its dimensions, it was rejected. Now it's accepted, but the format is marked as a possible poor fit so if another format seems more likely the other will be preferred. Nodes are wrongly labeled as compressed The displayed type of NODES lump is "Map Nodes (Compressed)", even when nodes are not really compressed (in doom2.wad, for example). :Fixed in r619. This type's "format" property had been commented out, so that it did not do any check to verify that the format fit, other than simply looking at the lump's name. No map preview Not sure if it's a bug or something with my system. The map preview doesn't work. When SLADE3 window with MAP## selected becomes active, the preview area isn't refreshed. See screenshot: http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/7205/slade3nomapview8.png r674 build from svn.drdteam.org used. OS: Windows XP SP3. :r685 should have fixed that. MAP30's reject table is misidentified as "Sound (PC Speaker)" MAP30's reject table is misidentified as "Sound (PC Speaker)". > type map_reject Identifying as Map Reject Table REJECT: Identification failed I think there should be some kind of statistical type detection, that is, if we've seen 29 lumps named REJECT and they were reject tables, then it's very probable that 30th is, as well. Version: r686 build from svn.drdteam.org. OS: WindXP SP3. :Fixed in r732 by lowering reliability of PC speaker type. Audio player doesn't work Audio player doesn't work under my account (all the contols are greyed out). Here's the slade3.log: 12:32:47: SLADE - It's a Doom Editor 12:32:47: Version 3.0 beta 6 12:32:47: Written by Simon Judd, 2008-2010 12:32:47: -------------------------------- 12:32:47: Compiled with wxWidgets 2.9.0 12:32:47: Loading configuration 12:32:47: Loading resources 12:32:47: Loading icons 12:32:47: Loading entry types 12:32:47: Loading text languages 12:32:47: Loading text style sets 12:32:47: Error: Unable to open requested HTML document: C:\DOCUME~1\Юзер\LOCALS~1\Temp\startpage.htm 12:32:53: SLADE Initialisation OK 12:33:01: Opening archive D:\prgfiles\wads\doom2.wad 12:33:03: Opening took 1937 ms 12:33:15: Error: can't open file 'C:\DOCUME~1\Юзер\LOCALS~1\Temp\sladetemp.mid' (error 2: не удается найти указанный файл.) 12:33:15: MemChunk::loadFile: Unable to open file C:\DOCUME~1\Юзер\LOCALS~1\Temp\sladetemp.mid 12:33:52: Error: Unable to open requested HTML document: C:\DOCUME~1\Юзер\LOCALS~1\Temp\startpage.htm (Here I tried to play D_RUNNIN). Attempts to play a SFX also fail (greyed out controls, but nothing printed to the console). But it works if I run Slade from another account. (that account name contains only English letters.) Slade3 r717, Windows XP SP3. :This was marked as fixed in r774. If the problem persists, try the "Write temp files to SLADE directory rather than system temp folder" option as a workaround. --Gez 16:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Crash when converting an IWAD entry Slade3 r767 crashed when I try to convert a DOOM2.WAD graphic (IWAD entry locking in on). Stack Trace: 0: memcpy() 1: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade\src\memchunk.cpp:301) MemChunk::write() 2: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade\src\simageformats.cpp:293) SImage::toPNG() 3: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade\src\gfxconvdialog.cpp:103) GfxConvDialog::writeToEntry() 4: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade\src\gfxconvdialog.cpp:423) GfxConvDialog::onBtnConvert() 5: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\appbase.cpp:589) wxAppConsoleBase::HandleEvent() 6: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\appbase.cpp:600) wxAppConsoleBase::CallEventHandler() 7: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\event.cpp:1292) wxEvtHandler::ProcessEventIfMatchesId() 8: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\event.cpp:1643) wxEvtHandler::SearchDynamicEventTable() 9: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\event.cpp:1488) wxEvtHandler::TryHere() 10: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\event.cpp:1386) wxEvtHandler::ProcessEvent() 11: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\common\event.cpp:1539) wxEvtHandler::SafelyProcessEvent() 12: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\button.cpp:878) wxButton::SendClickEvent() 13: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\button.cpp:912) wxButton::MSWCommand() 14: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:5230) wxWindow::HandleCommand() 15: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:3064) wxWindow::MSWWindowProc() 16: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\dialog.cpp:528) wxDialog::MSWWindowProc() 17: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 18: GetDC() 19: DefWindowProcW() 20: DefWindowProcW() 21: KiUserCallbackDispatcher() 22: SendMessageW() 23: Ordinal384() 24: Ordinal384() 25: Ordinal384() 26: GetDC() 27: GetDC() 28: IsWindowUnicode() 29: CallWindowProcW() 30: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:2331) wxWindow::MSWDefWindowProc() 31: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:3596) wxWindow::MSWWindowProc() 32: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\button.cpp:967) wxButton::MSWWindowProc() 33: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:2739) wxWndProc() 34: GetDC() 35: GetDC() 36: GetWindowLongW() 37: DispatchMessageW() 38: IsDialogMessageW() 39: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\window.cpp:2528) wxWindow::MSWProcessMessage() 40: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() I use Windows XP SP3. :Can't replicate. :/ ::Yes. As per SVN log this was fixed by slayer in r771. I can't replicate either with r785 build (didn't use r791 because it contains another bug, fixed in r796 as per SVN log). r791: crash when opening doom2.wad Slade3 r791 (Wind XP SP3) crashes when opening doom2.wad. Stack Trace: 0: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\imageformats.h:1152) JediFONTFormat::isThisFormat() 1: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\entrytype.cpp:220) EntryType::isThisType() 2: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\entrytype.cpp:544) EntryType::detectEntryType() 3: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\wadarchive.cpp:366) WadArchive::open() 4: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\wadjarchive.cpp:139) WadJArchive::open() 5: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\archivemanager.cpp:203) ArchiveManager::openArchive() 6: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\archivemanagerpanel.cpp:613) ArchiveManagerPanel::openFile() 7: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\archivemanager.cpp:713) ArchiveManager::recentFile() 8: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 9: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 10: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 11: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 12: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 13: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 14: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 15: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 16: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 17: DeregisterShellHookWindow() 18: DeregisterShellHookWindow() 19: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 20: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 21: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 22: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 23: _except_handler4() 24: (d:\application\visual studio\wxwidgets\src\msw\main.cpp:414) wxEntry() 25: (d:\jeux\doom\source\slade3\src\mainapp.cpp:215) WinMain() 26: (f:\rtm\vctools\crt_bld\self_x86\crt\src\crtexe.c:578) __tmainCRTStartup() 27: GdipSetStringFormatMeasurableCharacterRanges() 28: _except_handler4() 29: RegisterWaitForInputIdle() 30: ValidateLocale() :Fixed in r796. --Gez 15:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) No warning when closing texture editor with unsaved changes When closing texture editor with unsaved changes, no "Save changes?" dialog is shown. :Fixed with r885 Music of map02@killadve.wad plays back incorrectly Both Slade3 and SlumpEd play D_STALKS in killadve.wad incorrectly (the instruments get out of sync... I don't know how to describe it). PrBoom+ and GZDoom play it correctly. I use Slade3 r767, Windoes XP SP3. :Fixed by the new mus2mid code from r889. Archive tab,but not archive, closes when choosing Cancel in the "Save changes?" dialog Archive tab,but not archive itself, closes when choosing Cancel in the "Save changes?" dialog when closing a tab. :This doesn't do this anymore so it must have been fixed at some point. Can`t import properly. Your software is really nice and helped me in modding, but! I can`t import stuff properly, you see when I want to import I need to select a file in the archive. When the thing imports the file I selected is replaced with the one I imported using the name of the replaced file. Please fix this and add more stuff to this program, it`s near awesome! :If you want your imported file to be new entries, use Archive->Import Files... instead of Entry->Import. Entry->Import imports into the entry, so it replaces the content of the existing entry. While Archive->Import imports into the archive, as new entries. --Gez 14:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC)